


Предчувствия

by Sonnnegirl



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [16]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnnegirl/pseuds/Sonnnegirl
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Предчувствия

— Следующий!

Хуан нетерпеливо махнул рукой, призывая Толстого Педро поторопиться. Толстый Педро не зря содержал самый известный в Олларии бордель — соображал он быстро и действовал соответственно.

— Заводи по трое, господин торопится! — Педро отвесил помощнику подзатыльник и умилительно заглянул Хуану в глаза. Мол, гляди, дор Суавес, как я стараюсь, и не доноси про мои делишки лишнего.

Хуан вздернул бровь в позаимствованной у соберано манере и принялся разглядывать очередную партию парней.

И вот среди них-то наконец и нашелся вполне подходящий экземпляр. Не копия, конечно, но похож на молодого графа Васспарда, очень даже похож, особенно если еще причесать иначе. Мужское хозяйство не слишком впечатляло, но тут, может, оно и к лучшему — аристократы здоровенными клинками и не отличаются. Тут главное, чтобы хрен у парня работал. Ну и заодно задницу проверить надо. А то неловко будет — ебет соберано любовника, а у него, извините, и не стоит.

— Этот.

— Вас понял, дор Суавес, сейчас соберем в лучшем виде!

Парень, которого выбрал Хуан, явно побаивался, но держался хорошо. Все-таки выучка Толстого Педро — это вам не хрен собачий.

— Погоди собирать. Надо проверить, как там у него по мужской части. Эй, ты! Подрочи-ка себе.

Парень приказу не удивился — глаза прикрыл и давай свой невеликий хрен наяривать. И с такой сноровкой! Хуан аж залюбовался, как задорно налитая головка из кулака выглядывает, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

— Хорошо, — Хуан встал со стула и подошел к парню, — рот открой.

Во рту все было пристойно, даже зубы почти все на месте.

— Жопу покажи.

Парень наклонился, демонстрируя ладную задницу. Хуан деловито раздвинул пышные ягодицы и нажал пальцем на дырку. Не разъебанная, отлично.

Одобрительно кивнув, Хуан подтвердил свой выбор и велел одеть парня поприличнее.

Пока парнишку переодевали, Хуан вышел во двор, на свежий воздух. Ну как свежий. Не Алвасете, грязная Оллария. Всё лучше, чем ничего.

Мысли об Алвасете испортили и без того не блестящее настроение. На душе у Хуана было муторно. Вся эта история с соберано и Джастином Приддом, графом Васспардом, была на вкус Хуана очень дурацкой.

Прикипел соберано к мальчишке всем сердцем, да и тот к нему тянулся, видно же! Одно слово — и сложился бы у его ног, с превеликим удовольствием и к обоюдному счастью. Но нет ведь, вбил себе в голову соберано, что если приблизит мальчишку к себе — погубит. А на мудрые заявления умудренного опытом Хуана о том, что, мол, не приближая парня к себе, соберано никак ему благополучия тоже не гарантирует — только отмахивался.

А Хуан вздыхал. Переупрямить соберано, ежели он что в голову себе вбил, не мог даже Хуан, ближе которого у соберано и не было никого.

Разве что белобрысый граф Лионель, но и то. Ему соберано все больше планы поверял, а боли доставались Хуану.

И вот пожалуйста, теперь Хуан любовника на вечер для соберано подыскивал, на Джастина Придда похожего. И это в то время, когда оригинал тоже от неразделенной любви мается, поди...

Хуан тяжело вздохнул.

Потом вздохнул еще раз.

Ладно, может, все-таки получится соберано переубедить, а то сердце разрывается на его страдания смотреть.

Ну или графу Васспарду намекнуть, что можно и самому первый шаг сделать.

Да, точно.

Надо продумать, как это организовать половчее. И поторопиться, а то какие-то предчувствия у Хуана нехорошие.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
